Je sais pas
by Keikoku-sama
Summary: Et si il venait à mourir, que deviendrait Tokito? Songfic sur "je sais pas" de Céline Dion


**Alors une fois n'est pas coutume, je vais faire un petit truc tristounet : songfic sur « Je sais pas » de Céline Dion**

**Disclaimer : là aussi une fois n'est pas coutume : Les personnages de Samouraï deeper Kyo ne m'appartiennent pas (ça ne m'empèche pas de beaucoup m'amuser avec Tokito), ils sont à Kamijyo Akimine (que la paix et la prospérité soit sur elle et sa descendance!)**

« Finalement lui aussi il m'a abandonné! ».

C'était la seule pensée qui subsistait dans l'esprit de Tokito depuis qu'il l'avait quitté, le reste n'avait plus d'importance, elle pouvait mourir de faim que ça ne la dérangeait plus.

Elle aurait pu déplacer des montagnes pour le retrouver s'il en avait été besoin, parcourir tout le Japon et même toute la surface du globe afin de pouvoir de nouveau être dans ses bras, elle aurait pu faire n'importe quoi pour pouvoir le revoir.

Mais il y a certaines choses contre lesquelles la determination et les capacités ne suffisent plus.

_Détourner des rivières, porter des poids  
Traverser des mers, je saurais faire_

* * *

C'était vraiment ironique : à l'époque des Mibu elle décidait de la destinée de tant d'humains, elle avait le pouvoir d'un Dieu, pouvait jouer avec les lois de la Nature

Et aujourd'hui ces lois immuables s'étaient rappelées à elle!

* * *

_Défier des machines, narguer des lois  
Les foudres divines, ça m'effraie pas_

* * *

Il lui avait appris tant de choses, depuis l'importance de la détermination et des convictions, de la « vraie force » que se soit dans le combat ou dans la vie de tous les jours, c'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait appris à se débrouiller dans ce monde des humains que, par mépris, elle n'avait jamais tenté de comprendre.

Il lui avait aussi appris à aimer

* * *

_J'sais prendre un coup, le rendre aussi  
River des clous, ça j'ai appris_

* * *

En un sens cela pourrait être vu comme un juste retour des choses : par le passé elle avait perpétré des abominations, massacrant des gens par jeux et jouant avec la vie des êtres qu'elle pensait inférieurs. Un monstre comme elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir droit au bonheur.

Quoiqu'en fait, lui faire goûter au bonheur avant de le lui retirer était peut être une punition encore pire! On lui avait créé un point faible et maintenant on l'exploitait.

Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il meure?

* * *

_J'suis pas victime, j'suis pas colombe  
Et pour qu'on m'abîme, faut qu'je tombe  
_

_Je sais les hivers, je sais le froid  
Mais la vie sans toi, je sais pas_

* * *

Bien sûr elle avait connu la solitude avant de le rencontrer, ne vivant que pour et par la violence, mais maintenant la solitude avait changé de teneur, ce n'était plus la solitude haineuse, pleine de sang et de fureur, qu'ell avait connu.

Ce n'était plus qu'un grand silence, vide de tout sens, de toute vie

* * *

_Je savais le silence depuis longtemps  
J'en sais la violence, son goût de sang_

* * *

Elle n'était pourtant pas une fille fragile, elle avait combattu pendant des années, bataillé ferme pour s'imposer parmi les Quatres Sages, avait renié sa condition de femme pour devenir le guerrier puissant et cruel qui jadis imposa sa loi aux « Dieux » par la terreur. Elle n'était pas le genre à se lamenter pour un minable

Du moins c'est ce qu'elle aurait aimé croire, car elle restait consciente qu'elle était aussi fragile intérieurement que solide extérieurement, et que le « minable » elle l'aimait au delà de tout.

* * *

_Rouges colères, sombres douleurs  
Je sais ces guerres, j'en ai pas peur_

_Je sais me défendre, j'ai bien appris  
On est pas des tendres par ici_

_Je sais les hivers, je sais le froid  
Mais la vie sans toi, je sais pas_

* * *

Plus les jours passaient et plus elle dépérissait. Par moment elle s'efforçait d'avancer, se disant qu'il n'aurait pas aimé qu'elle se détruise comme ça, que la seule chose qu'elle puisse faire pour honorer sa mémoire c'était de vivre heureuse.

Mais chaque fois qu'elle s'arrétait, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, le désespoir revenait, toujours plus fort, et chaque fois elle retombait plus profondément dans les ténèbres.

* * *

_Lutte après lutte, pire après pire  
Chaque minute, j'ai cru tenir_

* * *

Elle aurait voulu vivre et apprendre tellement de choses avec lui : avoir un endroit à eux, avoir des enfants, des choses qui lui auraient semblées bêtes il n'y a pas si longtemps, mais le destin l'en avait privé, l'amour ne peut vaincre la mort.

Finalement l'un des derniers souvenirs qu'elle gardait de lui lui offrit une solution : certes ce n'était pas terrible, mais enfin elle n'était plus en état de faire la difficile.

Elle avait su faire preuve de courage jusqu'à présent, elle pourrait bien en avoir encore suffisamment pour décider elle même de la fin de l'histoire.

* * *

_J'voudrais apprendre jour après jour  
Mais qui commande à nos amours?  
Je sais les hivers, je sais le froid_

* * *

La lame du premier sabre s'enfonça au travers de muscles abdominaux et des intestins, y répandant une horrible sensation de froid. Désormais, maintenant qu'elle s'était passé son sabre au travers du corps, elle était certaine de le rejoindre.

La voilà la solution, offrir à celle qui lui avait ravi son homme une autre victime, il ne lui restait plus qu'une dernière chose à faire pour que la douleur et le froid disparaissent à jamais.

La seconde lame glissa le long de sa gorge, tranchant les flux vitaux serpentant dans son cou, libérant un flot de vie écarlate qui effaça rapidement toute sensation.

Une dernière pensée avant l'abîme : « ...Je sais que tu ne voulais pas ça, Akira, pardonne moi... »

* * *

._...Mais la vie sans toi, je sais pas  
Je sais pas  
Je sais pas_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**J'avais envie de changer un petit peu, de faire un truc moins guimauve... Je crois que c'est pas mal réussi sur ce point même si c'est pas d'une qualité transcendante...**

**voilà, alors dernière petite chose avant de vous quitter, à propos du suicide de Tokito : La première lame elle se la passe au travers du corps et la seconde lui sert à se tailler la gorge, en fait c'est calculé : la lame au travers du ventre c'est le suicide rituel du guerrier (ce que Tokito est), la gorge tranchée c'est le suicide des dames (ce qu'est aussi Tokito, d'ailleurs elle se suicide en femme amoureuse plus qu'en guerrier.)**


End file.
